Seal of Friendship
by Pricat
Summary: Twi new students meet at Konoha High and become friends even though others don't understand them.


**Seal of Friendship**

**A/N I was feeling down today and this came into my mind. It's about two new students with demons in them but they become best friends but I hope people like because writing makes me feel better when I'm depressed.**

**It's about friendship and learninng to trust others.**

It was an normal day in Konoha High.

Summer had ended and an new term had begun but Naruto noticed Hinata talking to somebody.

It was a girl with long chestnut brown hair, hazel eyes, wore black and had a wolf mark on her head.

"Hinata we're going to be late!

Come on!" Naruto yelled as the Hyuga left.

The girl Hinata had been talking to watched them go.

She sighed as she walked to Homeroom.

She'd moved to Konoha High from Huntington High School because her parents believed she would do better here and maybe make friends.

She was nervous before opening the door as Principal Tsunade was talking to the Homeroom teacher but had a feeling it was about her as she saw the door open and walk in.

Naruto and the other kids stared at her as she entered but she didn't give them any eye contact but Kurenai understood as she was about to speak.

"Class this is Leah Roberts.

She moved here to Konoha but I hope you'll make her feel welcome.

You can sit next to Hinata, okay?" Kurenai said as Leah nodded.

But Naruto saw fear in her hazel eyes as she heard the other kids talking but Gaara understood.

He had gotten to Homeroom late because he had to see the counselor as always every morning but he was curious about Leah.

"Who is she?" he whispered to Naruto.

"Her name's Leah Roberts.

She just moved here." he answered.

He nodded as class went on........

* * *

Later it was lunch and Leah was starving but Hinata laughed lightly as she saw her grab a tray and put lots of food on it.

"Wow you eat more than Chouji does in a day!" Naruto commented but saw Sakura shoot him a look.

Leah then saw somebody sitting on their own.

It was a girl with black and red glasses, wore a white t-shirt with the words Osaka 7 on it with a symbol cane in her right hand but she was eating while reading manga.

Hinata then saw Leah approach her.

"I can't believe she's going to talk to her!

Nobody has ever talked to her before." Ino said as Chouji agreed.

"Hey there.

I'm Leah." she said as the girl puts down her book.

Gaara was nervous about this.

But they gasped seeing her hug Leah.

"L-Leah I can't believe it's you!

Do you know who I am?

It's me Carley from the e-mails and the fics and fourums." she said as the embrace broke.

Naruto and the other kids were amazed but saw an ogre kid join them.

"Carley you okay?

Is this Leah, the one you drive me and Shrek crazy with?" he asked.

"Yeah Snowgre it's her.

I told you we would meet but you were wrong!" she said happily.

He sighed as he left but Hinata and the others were curious seeing the dragon mark on Carley's forehead knowing it was a demon seal but hoped it would be okay......

* * *

Later after a full period of Special Ed class with Gai, Leah and Carley walked out as the final bell rang.

"You want to do something?" Leah asked as the other girl nodded.

They headed for the mall and were in the arcade playing Guitar Hero and having fun but heard snickering as somebody approached.

It was a girl wearing glasses but had some other girls with her.

"Well if isn't the freaks!

Stay away unless you want to end up a demon like them!" Karin taunted looking at both Leah and Carley.

"Shut up!

You've no right to speak to us like that!

Carley and I might have demons in us but we're still normal kids like you!" Leah said growling.

"Leah....... we can't win against them.

Just let them go." Carley said softly as Karin and her posse left.

But Leah then felt her stomach rumble as they went to the food court but Carley smiled seeing Bronx working at Dunking Donuts but hated it. He along with his brother Izz were the girl's only friends but came from Aria a mystical kingdom.

"Slow day huh?" Carley said to the younger Psammead.

"Yeah it is when people are so health conscious!" he said surly.

"I know but Shrek said you had to get a job or he wouldn't let you guys tay at the swamp anymore." she told him.

"I might have something that'll make your day." she said handing him a huge bag full of Oreos.

His snail like eyes went wide.

"H-How did you?" he asked.

"I used my chakra to open a vending machine in school." she answered smiling.

Leah had seen that and smiled because Carley had told her about Bronx and Izz along with Aria in her e-mails.

But she wondered how she'd gotten a demon in the first place but decided not to......


End file.
